One Very Important Thing
by Evene
Summary: Don't be forgetting that one very important thing, mate. Remember just who you're dealing with, Beasty. Jack thinks as the kraken looms. Always time for one last infamous proclaim. Aye? [POTC II: Dead Man's Chest SPOILERS!]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_. Or, in fact, anything _Pirates_ related except for a ticket stubb for the admittance of one into Pirates II on July 7th, 2006 and the _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl _DVD... but I don't own the real thing.

**Notes:** I expect this idea to be overused very soon... but I had to take my stab. I love _Captain_ Jack Sparrow to death. I do not believe he's actually gone. How unlike him to just die. Besides, main characters don't just die with whole movies left.There was a cliffhanger for a reason. Now. Onto the story!

Oh, and I'm sorry if I didn't properly portray Jack and his... nature very well and got some parts of the movie misplaced or such. I watched it exactly twelve hours ago in theaters. Plenty of time for things to seep away from the memory. I know how Jack acts, but I find it hard to write in a mainly first-person narrative. Oh -- and it's short. Sorry. It's just that Jack had about a minute to thirty seconds or so before the kraken got 'im. How much can you think about in that time?

_**WARNING!  
**_**STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR _PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN II: DEAD MAN'S CHEST  
_**I wouldn't recommend reading without having first seen the movie. It's your choice; you are warned.

**----**

**ONE VERY IMPORTANT THING**

**----**

Should've expected that. Not sure I deserved it... but still should've expected it. If you want to make it look noble for her sake, you could suppose it was the only thing she could've done. But, bloody hell, she could've been nicer about it. You can't just trick a man like that; using your feminine... influences and attributes to kiss a man into walkin' back into the mast, chain him to that very mast with manacles, and then leave him to die on his Pearl. Though a very fine saidPearl she may be.

And such kind parting words. "It's not the ship the kracken is after. It's you." _It's not us, it's you. Do you condem innocent -- or mostly innocent -- men to their deaths because of _your_ debt?_

So there might not have been many or any alternatives. I could have gone with them and we'd all've died. Could'vekept on my course back to that island knowing that I'd left a ship full of crewmates to die... but then what would've I done alone on an island?What ifthose are more pirate-y things to do? Doesn't hurt to be unique.

You know, it's just like _them_ to suggest blowing up the rum. I know we hadn't much gunpowder left --what else are you going to use? Besides, _darling_ Elizabeth had already had experience with destroying all the rum. No doubt she'd've passed her trade down to her young William Turner by now. "Vile drink" I think not.Ambrosia? Quite possibly.

Still.

Have hadlotsof meetings with manacles, irons, chains, prisons. Least I didn't have to die chained to the Pearl. She _is_ more then just a ship. She _is_ more than what a ship _needs_. She _is_ Freedom... but that doesn't mean she'll drag me down. I'll go my own way, thank you very much, standing on my ship afreeman.But those damn things (manacles) are hard to get free from. Just barely got me hand out of that one...

That's their purpose, isn't it? Ha, but they still couldn't keep down ole Jack, could they? Eh? Certainly not, with the help of some oil and fancy twistin', like.

Perhaps people are supposed to be more meloncholy when they know they're going to die. Maybe they're supposed to reflect the things they've done, their choices, regrets... but not Jack. Never Jack. Even when you face that giant creature that seems to scream your very death sentence at you in the metaphor of ancient kraken breath and slime... It wasn't a pleasant smell, but maybe that was only because beneath his calm exterior a smidgeon of fear twinged and adrenaline pulsed. All the same, it's best not to insult the one with your fate in it's hands, aye?

And that was so kind of it, to spit out his hat. His ensamble complete, he was as ready for whatever was to come as he'd ever be.

The kraken was summoned by Davy Jones and would act out Davy Jones' task until completed. The task was to get the debt repayed. The only way to repay now was death. Sword out, pointed defiantly at the sea-creature that would never see it, Jack felt a twinged at the corner of his mouth. Small... but there.

"'ello, Beasty," he spoke, softly.

The kraken came, it's giant mouth with hundreds of teeth staring him down in place of eyes. It's roar was load, it's job almost finished. As it came atop of Jack -- trusty, weathered sword grazing the teeth, heading towards the throat and what lay beyond -- the pirate had the urge to smirk one last time.

Think one last thought. Just for old time's sake. If he was to die on the ship he'd made a deal with his soul for, searched for all those years, finally regained for just a few short months (does the irony never cease), well... so be it. But, oh...

Oh, Mister Kraken... You may have me where others failed. Davy Jones can have his bloody debt. But this is one pirate that always has his ways. Where others foresee or are certain ofmy death, I find a way out of it. With or without the help of others. Don't you be forgetting of one _very_ important thing, mate.

I'm Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow.


End file.
